Love and Coming Home is Never Easy
by uniqueheartwoman
Summary: Five years, since graduation from Beacon Hill's High. It's been five years since Stiles and Lydia left Beacon Hills after the ...Incident ,since all of them left .The 5 of them have a connection and a new Supernatural Serial Killer is determined to break it, it's time to come home... First pairings secret,Scira, Isaac x Braeden,Malia-Cora- Derek-family relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I have terrible grammar, and I tried my best to fix it, so understand that .I love Teen Wolf and Stiles, Lydia, and Derek are my 3 favorite characters. I love Kira. I loved Allison! She was a human BAMF...I hope you like my story, reviews and favs are appreciated .I will try to update at least once a week, once every two, or once a month.

I do NOT own these characters or show.

All rights and reserves go to the producers and writers of the show. 

* * *

Stiles Prov:

It was this feeling.

This feeling of emptiness in his heart that had been there for the last five years since **then…**

**Stiles left Beacon Hills after his eighteenth birthday and graduation, on April 8, 2016 his 18****th**** birthday he began to notice some changes….**

**If you like pointy ears, more height, stronger senses, and the unexplained happening around him.**

Now, he was back in beacon hills forest, the pitch black night surrounding him like a blanket. He couldn't even see the beloved waxy full moon or stars; you could always see it in the clearing of Beacon Hills. He was beginning to wonder if this is real. The wind blowing fiercely against his tall willowy frame. The thick brown tree trunks shook the ponderosa pine needles around, as they trembled to the ground. The ground itself, which his bare thick feet rested on, was cold to the touch.

"Why the **fuck **am I **here?!**I promised myself, I wouldn't come back **here!"** Stiles thought angrily. He breathed in an out in huffed breathes. The sorrow, frustration, fear and anger began to take forward, he began to feel it rising to his ches**-**

**A Blood curling screams pierced and shattered Stiles's resolve.**

**For a split second, He froze.**

**When three dissimilar howls followed as quickly as they came, Stiles took off sprinting to the resounding echoes.**

Till, he came to a space harkened by an ominous setting. 

He sauntered forward, as he saw the bodies of his **best friend Scott McCall and his wife Kira.**

Despite his job, he couldn't quench the bile that rose to his throat as he saw Scott's jaw was finally **not **crooked.

Scott's face was bloodied his warm mischievous brown eyes had been rolled to the back of their sockets, his chiseled jaw split open and latched back with chipped bone as blood dripped down his torn chest. Scratches had embroided his tanned skin from head to toe. Bones viewable from the split skin. Burns aligned his torso; all his claws had been cut off. And Kira…

Her usually accented leggings had been ripped in several places, blood dripping from the open wounds on her legs even up to her nether regions. Claw marks had sliced from her shoulders to her torso, spaces in-between her chest as though they were defense marks. The worst part of it was the strangling claw marks on her neck.

Stiles then threw up. He knew from the smell their death was fresh. Their flesh started the process of decay, 20 minutes ago. 

A realization came to him.

Their wounds Scott:the burns,and Kira:the claw marks."Its as if they were forced to use their powers on each other till they both died."Stiles observed"What kind of **Sick Fuck** did this?!"

For a few seconds, he silently wept for his deceased brother and friend ;his brother's wife.

More Screams called to his soul, as they continued.

His tears dried, as he ran towards the screams. The moon shined as it was finally brought into Stiles's sight of vision. 

There he saw the **Four **people (well ….they're not human) he loved.

**Still Loves…**

**Tied and gagged to chains lace****d with mistletoe, wolves bane and gasoline held all of them there.**

**The women; legs all dripped with blood. Mascaraed emerald eyes had tear streaks flowing down her face, the auburn haired woman with blond streaks had her yellow eyes flashing in defiance, and the last woman with her unusually cobalt blue eyes, gritted her teeth in pain.**

**The man was bound to a huge redwood as only it could support his weight. Chained up like the animal he partly was. Whip marks, claw scratches, and burns aligned his body. His legs in an unnatural position His face contorted in pain and livid fury. His eyes, bright green shined in the moonlight.**

"What did this"? He began to question /As he began to move closer to them

A disturbing voice, startled him out of his displeasure.

"Oh, Stiles you're too late to the party! "Said a fake, sugary sweet, feminine voice sing songed.

As the trees still swayed and rattled around.

"Late! Late! Late to all of the deaths of the people you used to date! "The voice said again

"Where have you been, Stiles?! Where did you disappear to? You naughty man!"

"TELL ME, TELL ME!" Or I'll Kill again, again, and** again!** The voice screeched

"Show your Face Asshole!" Yelled/growled Stiles. He peered into the forest looking and searching for this invisible entity.

A figure shrouded by the darkness ran fast through the area surrounding him. It ran around so fast they had to be supernatural whoever it us.

"NOT until you come home! "The voice seethed out in malice

"I know the real you, Stiles. The one you hide. Let it come outside. 'The voice tried to persuade him.

"Look what happens when you leave the ones you love behind! "The voice taunted

They aren't fucking dead they all look the same age as I left. Stiles smirked

'Your right it isn't! But it will be if you don't come home soon."

"I already left he trail of bodies for you to follow home."The voice said laughing.

"Why are you doing this to me!"Stiles begged

"Because the past always has a way of catching up to you!

Especially Yours!"The voice cried

A fire started to inflame the tree of Stile's previous lovers so quickly you'd think there was gasoline dosed on them. Stiles sniffed the air; there was gasoline on the tree Stiles trying to run to them as quickly as possible. He knew it wasn't really them, but their faces etched in horror at their foretelling death, made him feel horror. Horror in the fact of losing them. All of** Them**, Scott, his dad, Kira, Ms. McCall, Danny, Isaac, Deaton, Braeden, and Hell even Deputy Parrish and Coach Finstock!

The Women started to scream in Alarm.

"STILES!"Two of the woman cried. The other one wailed so loudly, that it was enough to wake the dead. The man kept howling and withering in pain as his one of his mates and his family was dying in front of him as was he.

Stiles had started to rush towards them needing to help. This vision was too damn fucking real.

Their bodies kept roasting from the flames as the cries got weaker and weaker. With that an unnatural force twisted theirs head to 180 degrees and snapped, their necks as their hearts ripped from their ribbed cages then laid on his feet

The bodies of his beloved coveted the wet mudded ground.

"FOLLOW THE TRAIL HOME"!Were the last words the voice cried.

Thier faces turned upward towards him.

LYDIA MARTIN, DEREK HALE, MALIA TATE, AND CORA HALE.

Their soulless eyes directly looking at him.

* * *

"NOOOOOO!"Stiles Screamed as he shot up in his king sized bed with his comforter and silk black sheets.

"It was just a dream, just a dream"! He yelled with his eyes screwed shut his hands clasping his ears.

What he didn't know is that he is not the only one who had that vision...In Malibu, California, Lydia Martin woke up screaming her head off in her house.

Derek Hale in New York woke up his eyes flashing red, (yes, he is an Alpha again, you will find out later!)Clawing at his comforter.

In Miami, Florida Cora Hale woke up on the floor of her art gallery. Her eyes flashing yellow, she tried to scrape the wooden floor with all sets of her claws. Trying to calm down as she was bawling in night wear. Continuing to do so she leaned against the wall and buried her head in her arms. Memories of the Hale fire, her still living family (she met Malia), her friends Lydia and Stiles….

In Chicago, Malia jolted from her hammock and fell over. The remnants of the nightmare echoed in her mind. Instantly her first action was to grab her own gun, as her cobalt blue eyes glowed in confusion as she searched the perimeter of her apartment. Toes clacking against the floor. Sighing, she used one hand to massage her oncoming headache and swore. "Daughter of a Bastard!"

Then literally minutes from each other they all whipped out their phones and dialed one of 2 of the available numbers.

Lydia and Cora dialed the same number.

"Scott McCall!"

Derek and Malia dialed the same number.

"Konnichiwa, it's Kira McCall! What's up?"

"Scott/Kira, I'm coming home."

With that they hung up.

* * *

Kira walked into the room as she approached Scott on the couch at their house

"Kira! "Scott!" they said at the same time

Chuckling they continued on.

"You go first, "Scott said to his wife.

"You won't believe who just called me and they both said their coming home"

"Who? "Scott said with uncertainty

"Not who,** whom**""Derek and Malia Tate /Hale!"Cried Kira

"Holy Shit."Scott whispered

"Scott!"

"Sorry, Sorry. As he waved her off.

"It's just Lydia and Cora just called me and said the same damn thing, babe!'

The same thought came to them "Something is going on here, for then to all come back at the same time."

Scott actually started laughing "Looks like some life is coming back to Beacon Hills!

Kira had to grin at that. "Well, you know what they say "Beacon Hills is a Beacon for people."


	2. Chapter 2

Derek,Cora ,and Malia have a family relationship. Isaac came back and has a relationship with Braeden if you remember her she is a real character from teenwolf, her backstory will be delved into a little. We will learn everyones careers and how they have lived their lives in chap 3 I said before Stiles has had a past relationship with all 4 of Derek it's just blood with all of them except Stiles and Lydia there will be no incest in my story! .The 2 exact main characters of this story is Stiles and Lydia will see in flashbacks of Stiles past relationships and what will happen with all them when he comes home that is all I am updating next weekend chap 3-4 will be posted after that it might take time to post the next Chapters to be honest i know how the relationships play out and the events but i dont see an end yet that is all I can tell you. 

* * *

A distinct alarm sound jolted Stiles from his mantra. His composure back on, he grasped the phone. Looking at the caller i.d .He huffed and puffed his chest out with shallow breaths.

'WHAT is It?!"He barked into the phone.

The annoying stuttering voice of the newcomer at his voice squeaked

"S-S-Sorrry f-for waking you! AGENT Stilinski, b-but you need to see this. "A feeble voice said.

Pulling away the phone away from his ear he sighed, and gripping his hair." Fine, send me directions for the crime to the GPS in my personal car, the black hummer. I'll be right there." said Stiles

With that, he got up, trudged to his closet put on his issued uniform with a bullet proof vest,(not that he needed it),suit, shoes, and sunglasses to cover his bloodshot, bagged eyes. Then he clocked an issued handgun and deposited in his hoister hidden in the underside of his suit. Begrudgingly, he went to the kitchen. Fixing a cup of black coffee with cream and cinnamon and popped out a bagel out of the toaster. Grabbing his keys, he went to his car started the engine and drove off. 

* * *

Stiles stopped and parked the hummer half a mile from the crime scene. Checking the time off the watch his father gave him. It read 3:43 it was still dark out. The crime scene was on the outside of an abandoned factory near a wooded area. A bunch of drunk teens found the body, Stiles read as he looked the report that was sent to him via email from his fellow agents. "Time to go to Work "he thought .Getting out of the dark car and walking to the sounds of sirens and the bright strobe of light coming from the crime scene photo-shoot and the lights to even be able to see the body. Chattering was all around even a began to stride forward to the body and the other agents. 

"AGENT, Agent! We're live on the air. Care for a comment?" a bleached blonde newswoman with way to much makeup said shoving the microphone in his face so hard it almost socked him in the eye.

Grasping the microphone, before she could almost hit him again. He smirked towards the camera. 

"Yes, I do. An innocent man lost his life here and instead of respecting that, you're stopping my department from doing their job and distracting them from evidence that could be lost due to time exposure and bleak observation. So instead of lurking around with a bird and its prey to get a story, your leaving and we'll be arrested if you try to come near this scene again. You will have to go to our information department to get a comment and a story. Any video after this broadcast will be taking in to police custody as evidence ".he finished.

The woman had the gall to look gob smacked."B-But you", she tried to say gapping like a fish.

Looking over Stiles saw one of his friends. Beckoning him over.

"Deputy Lavvy, Will take you off the premise. The camera man had doubled over laughing as he took off the camera and followed him. Deputy Blice had the same reaction 'C'mon lady lets go"! And they left. 

Finally, going over the yellow tape .He saw it. 

The victim was an middle aged had a sheriff's uniform on .He was 5' 11 yellow hair, with a light bearded rosy cheeks that looked shocking on his ashen skin. His dead gray eyes glassy in fear. His shirt torn open covered in blood. His neck at an odd angle. His spectacles had lain cracked and crooked on his nose. 

"So what we got "he said to Blice one of the guys on his department. Blice was a 5'5, (don't mention his height!)With black curls, ice blue eyes and tan skin. He makes up for height in muscles and wit .Madly in love with Leigha the coroner.

"Sheriff George Miles, age 62, never took a day off unless forced. All high marks on his record. Solved a few cold cases. No family, is said to be loved by all his co-workers cadets, and friends. Such a great guy, he was Santa every year at his local mall. Due, for retirement next week!Damn. "rattled off Blice.

"What's the cause of death Leigha." he asked the lovely coroner.

Leigha blinked up with her big blue eyes and was tying her champagne blonde hair back to investigate the remains. "His neck was snapped and his stomach was cut open in the attack. He tried to defend himself, as you can see from the bruises on his arms and hands. He was taken off guard by his attacker. I think it's because his murderer was female."

"Why would you think that? "Stiles asked

She turned Mr. Miles head over" The kiss mark on his cheek." And I tested the D.N.A already from it, Definitely Female."

"Okay, let's bring the body back to the Lab and I'll go look through evidence and see if there are other known cases with the style of killing".

"I will say this either this girl is a serial killer or has the makings of being one. "Leigha said

With that, she turned around and began to move the body.

What Stiles saw what was written under the body, he just froze.

"Hey, you okay man?" "You look like someone shoved that stick up your ass even higher!" Blice joked as Stiles hurriedly walked away to the scene to his car. 

Trying to get his breathing under control before he let his anger and panic take over. He replayed what he saw obviously only he just saw. Under the body in glowing letters it said. 

_**"Remind you of something, Stiles? Time to come home!"**_

Whipping out his burner cell ,he dialed a number in record time. 

"Hello." A male voice answered

"Scotty boy, I'm coming home. "Said Stiles 

First screams of Exuberation and Joy leapt into his ears and then a sigh.

"You're not the only one."

What? "Who else is-"he stopped knowing the answer

"All of them". Scott replied

Derek, Cora, Malia, and Lydia are coming home too." He finished

"I'll call you when I get there, Scott." Stiles said

"Stiles, you know I'm the only one you kept in contact with after **that**, we-they all miss you!"

"They didn't keep in contact with me either Scotty Boy!"!He said harshly

"Or did you forget that"? Hmm? "Said Stiles said slowly, like Scott was invalid.

"They all disappeared slowly like I did. Lydia is the only one who left the day after I did." Stiles said

"They have a right to know why you left Stiles! If they knew, man they would understand! " Stile-"said Scott

"You know what? I'll call you when I land. Love you bro! Stiles said mockingly and with that he and swore.

"Damn it all to fucking hell." he said.

As he drove home.


	3. Update

Dear Readers,

I am sorry for the long wait,I wish to inform you I am continuing this story.I am in the process of writing chapter 3 ,it is 37 pages long.I am so sorry for the wait ,my computer got damaged and I just got it back.I am currently writing the story and editing you wait, here is some spoilers.

There will be multiple sex scenes

Something happened to stiles before he left beacon hills

Stiles is human and….something else( can you guess with stiles's ears?)

Lydia is not only a banshee(What do you think she also is?)

Derek is alpha again (How do you think that happened?)

The new characters will be mentioned (Liam,Mason,and Garrett ,Violet)but that will be their only appearance in my story

You will see new powers

Dead characters will be remembered

Everyone has their own career and issues with each other

The serial killer has a personal vendetta with stiles

You will read sex scenes between stydia sterek stora stalia.

You will see new supernatural creatures

Braedon has a secret…it has something to do with a deceased character

Stiles will be a BAMF very dominant sexually with the girls,Derek is the only one to dominate Stiles sexually

Chapter 4 will be Lydia prov.

Anyway thank you for reading this note and update.I promise I will try to keep this story interesting,my facts correct,and emotions and actions realistic.

a thriller/romance/supernatural/polyamorous/action/horror story in all.

Expect an update at the latest by July 10

Love Always,

Uniqueheartwoman


End file.
